


Позиция силы

by Heidel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Крис — это Крис, а Себастьян — его телохранитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позиция силы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Position Of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422328) by [eadunne2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/pseuds/eadunne2). 



Крис, как обычно, выглядит охренительно безупречно, все эти мускулы и старомодное очарование, и Себастьян пользуется моментом, чтобы мысленно поблагодарить высшие силы за свою работу. Подумать только, ему платят за то, чтобы он пялился на Криса Эванса. 

Не сказать, что это лёгкая работа. Себастьян уже был личным телохранителем раньше, даже у актеров, но этот парень занимает заслуженное первое место по количеству своих заскоков. Или, может, просто дело в том, что он буквально помешан на контроле. 

На первый взгляд, это хорошо. Крис идеально организован, его дом безупречен, он пунктуален и весьма ухожен — прекрасный клиент. И они работают вместе не очень долго, так что Себ на самом деле не должен судить, но… его это, блядь, с ума сводит. 

Одно из основных требований для личной охраны — умение читать людей, и Себастьян в этом хорош. Он не понаслышке знает о том, что люди, которые сильнее всех цепляются за контроль, на самом деле больше всего боятся его потерять. Крис кажется одним из тех людей, потому что, когда дела идут не в точности по плану, он злится и выходит из себя. Но у Себастьяна есть смутное подозрение, что за его тревожным и сдержанным поведением скрывается нечто большее. Нечто привлекательное.

Себастьян пытается запретить себе увлекаться гипотезами, но жестокая реальность такова, что ему очень нравится Крис, несмотря на все его навязчивые идеи. Он забавный, очаровательный и немного странный. В один момент интервьюеры едят у него с рук, а в следующую секунду он уже нежно разговаривает с матерью по телефону. Хуже всего то, что он хорошо относится к Себастьяну, обращается с ним как с человеком, даже как с другом, что совершенно не похоже на отношение к нему предыдущих работодателей. Крис решительный и добрый, непреклонный и надёжный, и Себ хочет заставить его лишиться самоконтроля своим ртом.

Как будто это когда-нибудь произойдёт.

После того, как Крис спускается со сцены, Себастьян следует за ним по пятам, сканируя взглядом коридор, по которому они идут. 

— Всё прошло хорошо, — рассеянно комментирует он, игнорируя, как от Криса пахнет льном и сандаловым деревом. 

— Да, — отвечает тот, проверяя телефон. — Но всё затянулось. — Его голос звучит немного резче, когда он говорит: — Нам лучше не опаздывать на ужин. 

— Расслабься, Крис, продюсеры думают, что солнце светит из твоей задницы. Им наплевать, если ты опоздаешь на несколько минут.

— Не в этом дело, Себастьян.

— Не знал, что было какое-то дело, — бормочет себе под нос Себастьян. Он отсылает сообщение дублеру Криса, чтобы тот вышел с парадного входа, в то время как они вдвоем через чёрный ход выскальзывают на прохладный воздух. В попытке дать Крису немного пространства Себастьян садится на переднее сиденье лимузина, обсуждая маршрут с водителем, пока Крис общается по телефону со своей семьей.

Однако через несколько минут раздается стук в стекло, и, повернувшись, Себастьян видит, как Крис, на лице которого застыло странно мягкое выражение, практически перелез через перегородку. 

— Ты послал моей семье подарки на Рождество?

Себастьян закатывает глаза. 

— Они не должны были их открывать! До Рождества ещё несколько недель. 

— Они не открывали, — смеётся Крис. — Ма просто хотела, чтобы я сказал тебе «спасибо».

— Ох. Конечно. Они прекрасные люди. 

— Ты встречался с ними всего два раза. 

— Верно, но твоя мама даёт отличные советы, а твой отец такой забавный… я не знаю. Я чувствовал, что они в самом деле мне рады. — Он ощущает себя странно уязвимым, когда говорит: — Наверное, я просто хотел поблагодарить их. 

— Тебе необязательно было это делать, — бормочет Крис. Когда он смотрит на Себастьяна в зеркало заднего вида, в его голубых глазах отражается что-то, волнующе близкое к нежности. 

— В этом и есть смысл подарков, Эванс.

— Да. Полагаю, что так. — Крис возвращается на своё сиденье, а Себ поворачивается к окну, глядя на горизонт. 

***

Крис болтает с женщиной в баре, и Себастьян даёт им немного дополнительного пространства, маскируя раздражение за вежливостью. 

Крис флиртует с ней легко, уверенно и классно. У него такой вид, словно он понимает, насколько прекрасен. 

Себ задаётся вопросом, знает ли девушка, что это всё притворство.

***

— Где он? — В голосе Криса звучит паника.

— Что? — рассеянно бормочет Себ, едва отрывая взгляд от своего телефона.

— Мой галстук! Он был в ёбаном чемодане с одеждой, я клянусь… — Крис роется в своем рюкзаке, затем в сумке, в которой доставили его костюм, раздражённый и злой, и Себастьян внезапно понимает, что точно знает, где находится этот галстук.

— Чёрт, Крис, ты оставил его дома.

— Нет, блядь, не оставил.

— Да, на столике в фойе. Я думал, ты решил взять другой, иначе я бы тебе сказал.

— Ты в любом случае должен был его взять! — кричит Крис, и Себастьян выходит из себя.

Его голос звучит резко, когда он говорит:

— Следи за своим тоном. Если тебе нужна помощь, стоит всего лишь попросить.

Крис вытягивается в струну и замирает, его щёки горят. На мгновение Себ задаётся вопросом, не пересёк ли он черту, разговаривая так со своим боссом, но затем осознаёт, что Крис не сердится на него. Он стоит почти неподвижно, широко раскрыв остекленевшие глаза, а его дыхание становится не таким глубоким и более спокойным, чем раньше.

И внезапно Себастьян всё понимает.

Медленно подходит к Крису, давая тому возможность прекратить это, если он захочет. Расстегивает воротничок рубашки Криса, задевая костяшками пальцев его горло, и говорит:

— Тебе не нужен галстук. Эта рубашка отлично смотрится без него.

— Но…

— _Ты_ отлично смотришься без него, — повторяет Себ. — С галстуком или без, ты потрясающий. Понял?

— Да, — выдыхает Крис. Он по-прежнему выглядит немного расстроенным, но паника прошла. 

— Хорошо. А теперь тебе пора идти. Я догоню. — Если его ладонь и задерживается на ключице Криса несколько лишних секунд, никто из них не комментирует этого.

Крис кивает и выходит из комнаты, улыбаясь, и в первый раз за всё время Себ позволяет ему идти одному, пусть даже всего минуту. Это ужасно непрофессионально — находиться на интервью клиента со стояком. 

***

Вот в чём дело: люди любят ярлыки. Топ, боттом, дом, саб, гей, би, пансексуал, твинк, «медведь», фэм, буч. Но Себастьян?

Себастьян любит только одну вещь: силу.

Не обязательно даже обладать властью. Игра, погоня, подчинение кому-то, кто слабее физически, потому что его личность настолько подавляет и впечатляет, или, в данном случае, утверждение своей власти над кем-то, кто, на первый взгляд, держит всё в своих руках… это вызывает привыкание. 

Себастьян любит быть человеком, из-за которого другие люди теряют контроль над собой, причём независимо от роли, которую они играют друг для друга.

Но это было давно.

Его последние отношения выцвели, увяли, и ни он, ни его девушка слишком долго не находили в себе мужества закончить их. Они игнорировали и избегали друг друга, пока от них обоих не остались лишь пустые оболочки тех личностей, которыми они были прежде, однако иногда в его голове до сих пор звучат наиболее изобретательные из её оскорблений. Себастьян знает, что она делала это не со зла. Просто они оба оказались... в ловушке.

Это делает его застенчивым и нервным, и когда Крис ничего не говорит об инциденте с галстуком, когда он замыкается в себе так, как не делал с их первой встречи, Себастьян обнаруживает, что ему трудно вернуться к тому, что было прежде.

Но это длится недолго. Себастьян упрямец.

Крис ничего не ест, и чёртовы протеиновые коктейли не считаются. Себастьян не знает, это из-за нервов, или из-за перемены в их отношениях, или тут замешано что-то совершенно другое, но это сводит его с ума. 

Себастьян наблюдает за ним из-за кулис, пока Крис усмехается вспышкам камер. Он сильно похудел, и сейчас его щёки кажутся слишком впалыми. Из-за его вида Себастьян дёргается и нервничает; в груди болит.

Когда Крис подходит к нему, засунув руки в карманы брюк и сфокусировав взгляд где-то в районе груди Себастьяна, Себ ждет, пока тот оказывается от него в нескольких дюймах, прежде чем сказать:

— Я буду у тебя дома сегодня вечером в пять. 

Крис вздрагивает.

— Сегодня я никуда не иду.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему? — Себастьян не реагирует, поэтому Крис пытается применить другую тактику. — Я буду тренироваться.

— Отлично. У меня есть ключ, я сам могу войти. — Он открывает для Криса дверцу машины и захлопывает её за ним и смотрит на время. Два часа. Вполне достаточно.

***

— Твою ж ма-ать, чем это пахнет? — за чем быстро следует: — Господи, что это на тебе надето?

Себастьян поворачивается к Крису, который выглядит чертовски аппетитно, весь потный, грудь тяжело вздымается, серая футболка туго обтягивает каждую линию его торса. Великолепный. 

— Пахнет гамбургерами, а это — фартук. 

— Он с оборками.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не могу носить Хелло Китти?

— Нет, нет, конечно нет, — отвечает Крис, тихо хихикая. — Где, блядь, ты его взял?

— У моей племянницы. Не осуждай меня.

— Я не осуждаю. Нет. — Во второй раз это звучит тише, меньше смеха и больше нежности, но Себастьян смотрит на подогревающиеся на сковородке булочки и не осмеливается поднять глаза. — Ты приготовил мне еду.

— Ты слишком мало ешь. 

— Себастьян, это не твоя работа.

Себ не может расшифровать эмоции в голосе Криса и благодарен, что ему нужно повернуться, чтобы выложить булочки на тарелку, таким образом он может придать своим словам больше значимости.

— Прежде всего, — начинает он и на мгновение отвлекается на синеву глаз Криса, — не указывай, как мне делать мою чёртову работу, — и он собирается выдать себя с головой, потому что продолжает: — И во-вторых…

Может, Крис чувствует, какой комментарий должен последовать, потому что перебивает его:

— Кроме того, это _совершенно_ не подходит моей диете.

— Нахуй твою диету, Крис. Одно блюдо ничего не изменит, кроме того, тебе нужно немного набрать вес.

— Ты заметил.

— Конечно. 

— Ты не можешь подбивать меня всё похерить, Себ, я не должен быть…

— Каким? Большим? Здоровым? Сытым?

— Тяжёлым, — произносит Крис, и Себастьян поднимает бровь. — Я тебе таким не понравлюсь.

— Ты думаешь, это дерьмо имеет какое-то отношению к тому, почему ты мне нравишься?

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

Господи, всё происходит стремительно. Крис выглядит словно уставший щеночек, и это помогает Себастьяну взять дело в свои руки.

— Сядь. Ты будешь пиво или воду?

— Себ…

— Крис. Позволь мне о тебе позаботиться. — Эти слова звучат не громко или сердито, но они полны тихой угрозы, и, если честно, Себастьян сам от себя немного под впечатлением. Крис на мгновение стискивает челюсти, а затем падает на стул и говорит:

— Пиво, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Себ. — Спасибо. Как насчёт зелёного салата и помидора? 

— Отлично, — в голосе Криса слышна издёвка, но когда Себ опускается на стул рядом с ним, Крис ухмыляется столешнице. Чокнувшись горлышком своей бутылки пива о бутылку Криса, Себ бормочет: — Приятного аппетита, — и откусывает кусочек гамбургера. 

Неплохо. Ровно столько, сколько нужно чеснока и вустерширского соуса в мясе, и чуть хрустящие булочки просто идеальны. Он также приготовил картошку фри, тонкие ломтики картофеля с приправами и солью, запечённые до совершенства. Видимо, Крис в конце концов признаёт это, потому что стонет с набитым ртом:

— Ох, блядь, как вкусно.

— Я рад.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что умеешь готовить?

Себ пожимает плечами.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал. — Он вовсе не упрекает, но у Криса внезапно делается очень грустный вид. — Эй, эй, я не расстроен. Об этом просто никогда не заходил разговор. 

— Надо было сказать. 

— Зачем?

— Я думаю… я не знаю…

В наступившей тишине Себ обдумывает рамки их рабочих отношений и то, как они изменились. Ему, вероятно, следует действовать осторожно. Он может легко потерять работу, хотя верит, что Крис не станет разрушать его репутацию, если они расстанутся. Как работодатель и работник, само собой. 

Затем его осеняет, что есть причина, по которой это его не заботит, хотя это может стоить ему карьеры. Себастьян аккуратно задвигает эту мысль в самый дальний уголок своего разума и снова обращает внимание на Криса. 

Они заканчивают есть, и Себ моет посуду, пока Крис доделывает кое-какую работу. Когда он бросает последнюю ложку в подставку для столовых приборов, то обращает внимание на сигнал, уведомляющий о входящем сообщении, который звучит уже, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз за последние несколько минут. Себастьян готов поспорить, что ему пишет Скарлетт. Он совершил ошибку, упомянув Криса в разговоре с ней несколько недель назад, и с тех пор Скарлетт стала занозой в заднице. Он не может достать телефон мокрыми руками, поэтому поворачивается, чтобы взять полотенце, и вместо этого отвлекается на Криса. 

Он выглядит хорошо и кажется не просто сексуальным, но счастливым. Вид у него несколько здоровее, чем был в последнее время. Себастьяну хочется присоединиться к нему за столом, может быть, сделать кофе, закончить их работу вместе. Остаться.

_…ты такой, блядь, приставучий, знаешь?.._

Они уже несколько лет не разговаривали, но её голос по-прежнему звучит кристально ясно в его голове. Кроме того, он работает на Криса. Миссия выполнена, он сделал то, за чем пришел, немного накормил парня, а теперь… теперь…

Себастьян вытирает руки и берёт своё пальто со спинки стула. Он должен просто уйти, но он контролирует всё (и даже себя) не настолько хорошо, как ему хотелось бы — и именно поэтому он кладёт руку на шею Криса. 

— Спасибо за то, что поел.

Крис поднимает взгляд, прислоняясь к руке Себастьяна.

— Ты уходишь? — У него расстроенный голос.

Себастьян сухо смеётся.

— Пытаюсь не злоупотреблять гостеприимством. 

— Где была эта мысль, когда ты вломился в мой дом?

Себастьян хлопает его по плечу.

— Заткнись. Были более важные приоритеты. 

— Какие? — Крис нагло ухмыляется, и Себастьян велит себе собраться. _Ты должен идти, Себ._

Голос всё равно звучит ласковей, чем он планировал, когда он отвечает:

— Ты. Спокойной ночи, Крис.

Мягкое «Ночи» отголосками звучит в его груди всю дорогу до дома. 

***

Это не связано с сексом, нет.

Просто иногда у Криса случаются приступы паники, и Себастьян знает, как ему помочь.

Несколько интервью подряд?

«У тебя всё отлично, Крис. Прекрати ходить из угла в угол. ПЕРЕСТАНЬ. Хорошо. У тебя всё получится».

По телевизору сказали какую-нибудь глупость?

«Это было не так уж плохо, и кроме того, твои поклонники тебя любят».

«Они не должны». 

«Ну, они тебя любят, так что тебе придётся это пережить» 

Крис ощетинивается и отпускает это.

Плохой отзыв? 

«Я украду твой телефон, если ты не прекратишь читать это дерьмо. Ты знаешь, они любят доёбывать людей. Ты невероятный, но заголовок «Крис Эванс, Очаровательный и Талантливый Актёр Снова Поражает Воображение» не поднимет продажи ни одного журнала».

«Ты считаешь меня очаровательным?»

«Нет».

Крис по-прежнему упрямый мудак, но по какой-то причине он слушается Себастьяна, и этого достаточно.

А иногда Крис хороший друг.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо бормочет он, не размыкая губ, улыбка приклеена к его лицу для папарацци, которые почти наверняка следуют за ними по улице. 

— Отлично, — гнусавит Себ. Он идут пообедать с режиссером, и это невероятно публично, поэтому, несмотря на жуткий насморк, Себастьян натянул джинсы и свитер и встретился с Крисом в центре города.

— У тебя ужасный голос.

— Надо же, спасибо, Принц Очагование…

Крис смеётся. Себ закатывает глаза, чувствуя себя слишком уставшим, чтобы спорить. До кофейни ещё целый квартал, по пути Крис заскакивает в аптеку, а Себастьян послушно следует за ним и оглядывается вокруг, сердито щурясь, чтобы отпугнуть желающих подойти поговорить с ними.

— Возьми, — говорит Крис, протягивая ему пакет, когда они выходят на улицу, и Себ ворчит:

— Я твой телохранитель, а не личный ассистент, сам неси свой чертов пакет.

— Это для тебя, — немного неуверенно бормочет Крис, поэтому Себастьян берёт пакет. Внутри леденцы от кашля, лекарство от простуды, маленькая пачка бумажных носовых платков и... крошечный плюшевый медвежонок, который держит сердце с надписью: «Скорее выздоравливай».

— О мой бог, — шепчет Себастьян.

Теперь Крис явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, он засовывает руки в карманы и сердито ворчит:

— Что?

— Это неизлечимо.

— Что, твоя простуда?

— Нет, твоя проклятая жизнерадостность.

— Господи, Себ.

Себастьян хочет ещё немного его подразнить, но волна кашля сотрясает всё тело, и он на ходу быстро разрывает упаковки пастилок и таблеток.

— Ты мог бы взять выходной. 

— И позволить тебе одному бродить по этому грешному городу?

Крис, кажется, разрывается между беспокойством и…

— Это несправедливо, что такой большой больной чувак как ты выглядит таким милым…

— Я… что? — Но Себастьян остаётся стоять за дверями кофейни, держа в руках бумажный платок. Проходит минута, прежде чем он решает, что просто слишком сильно болен, чтобы придумать подходящий ответ, и терпеливо ждёт в очереди позади Криса, чтобы заказать чай.

Во время встречи несколько человек узнают Криса, но Себастьян отточил до совершенства выражение лица «Попробуй только подойди на свой страх и риск», и должно быть, лекарства от простуды делают его особенно эффективным, потому что никто даже не пытается сфотографировать Криса. Себастьян использует это время, чтобы разобраться с новыми письмами в своей электронной почте. Пришло несколько предложений работы, одно — с особенно значительным повышением зарплаты. Но он удаляет их, не читая.

Разговор прерывается, когда режиссер, извинившись, уходит в туалет, Себастьян вытягивает ноги и делает большой глоток чая. Тот обжигает ему горло именно так, как нужно, и он дрожит. Крис рассеянно протягивает руку, проводя по его спине, вверх и затем снова вниз, тепло и успокаивающе, и Себастьян не может сдержать вздох.

Крис с улыбкой бросает на него взгляд.

— Тебе лучше?

— Чай помог. И лекарство. Спасибо.

— Спасибо, что пошёл со мной, ты, упрямый ублюдок.

Вместо того чтобы возражать, Себ указывает жестом на освободившийся стул за их столом. 

— Что думаешь о его предложении?

— Я не знаю. — Крис проводит рукой по волосам. — Звучит на самом деле...

— Хорошо? Круто? Интересно? Захватывающе?

— Да, — соглашается Крис. — Привлечёт много внимания.

Себастьян чувствует себя сбитым с толку. 

— А ты не хочешь испытывать давление? 

— Я просто… — Крис откашливается, прочищая горло, — не уверен, что они разговаривают с подходящим парнем.

— Ты, блядь, серьёзно. — У него даже не хватает энергии, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос. Что за нелепость. — Крис, конечно они разговаривают с подходящим парнем. Ты безумно талантлив.

— Спасибо, но я никогда не делал ничего настолько значительного. Я имею в виду, поклонники этих комиксов... они, ну, фанатики. Что, если я всё проебу?

— Что, если ты — это то, о чём они мечтали всем сердцем? 

— Ха. — Звучит так, словно Крис даже на минуту не может представить, что это правда. — Ага. Может быть.

— Ты ёбаный идиот, — бормочет Себастьян, вставая, чтобы взять ещё чаю.

— Чёрт возьми, скажи мне, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь, — разозлённо рычит Крис. 

Себастьян наклоняется, возвышаясь над Крисом, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, достаточно близко, чтобы он мог говорить шепотом, и Крис всё равно слышал бы его ясно как день:

— Я _чувствую_ , что ты позволяешь своему страху испортить великолепную возможность. Я _чувствую_ , что ты более чем способен справиться с этой ролью. Я _чувствую_ , что хотя бы один чёртов раз ты должен верить в себя. Ты гораздо больше, чем красивое лицо, и я не единственный, кто знает это. Ты не трус, Крис. Прекрати себя так вести.

Себастьян выпрямляется, у него немного кружится голова, и он с опозданием задаётся вопросом, хватило бы ему смелости сказать это, если бы в его организме не было лекарств от простуды, и не прозвучало ли это чересчур резко, но у него нет возможности взять свои слова назад. Режиссёр возвращается, и Себастьян, коротко кивнув ему, идёт к стойке, берёт свой чай и плетётся обратно к столу, ненадолго задержавшись за перегородкой, чтобы послушать, о чём идет разговор.

— Ладно, я в деле, — говорит Крис. — Только одно изменение в контракте.

— Я так рад, — отвечает режиссёр. — Что за изменение?

Себастьян слышит, как в голос Криса проскальзывает неуверенность, но она быстро исчезает. Себастьян сомневается, что кто-то кроме него это заметил.

— Оплата немного низковата для таких значительных обязательств. Я бы сказал, что увеличение на двадцать процентов будет уместно.

Следует пауза.

— Десять. 

— Пятнадцать.

— Согласен. 

— Добро пожаловать на борт, Капитан, — ухмыляется режиссёр, и к тому времени, когда Себастьян возвращается на своё место, он уже успевает собрать вещи и уходит, разговаривая по телефону со скоростью пулеметной очереди.

Они сидят в тишине, Себ наблюдает, как пар вьётся над его чашкой чая, Крис смотрит на край стола.

— Извини, если это было слишком грубо, — бормочет Себастьян в свою чашку.

Крис издает короткий резкий горловой звук, выражая несогласие.

— Я согласился взяться за работу, — в конце концов произносит он.

— Я горжусь тобой, — отвечает Себастьян.

Крис вскидывает голову и смотрит на него.

— Это большая ответственность. 

— Ты отлично справишься. 

— Ты будешь рядом? Для этого?

— Если ты хочешь меня. — Лекарства от простуды снова говорят за него. 

Крис никаких лекарств не принимал, так что он не отвечает, но поддерживает Себа, когда тот пошатывается на тротуаре, крепко и уверенно обхватив его рукой за талию. 

***

В этом нет ничего удивительного. Криса приглашают на такие мероприятия по нескольку дюжин, может, даже сотен раз в год, и люди вроде как ожидают, что он придёт не один, а со спутницей. Он так и делает. Она прелестна. 

Она прелестна, но от Криса в серебристо-сером костюме буквально захватывает дух. Он с легкостью болтает с толпой, смеётся и всех очаровывает. На самом деле, трудно не попасть под действие его обаяния. 

Себ стискивает зубы и стоит в стороне, скрестив руки на груди. Он сканирует взглядом толпу, но охрана здесь сегодня вечером весьма надёжная, так что он не особо сильно обеспокоен. На самом деле, Себастьян хотел бы, чтобы у него было на чём сосредоточиться, потому что иначе он может думать только о тупой боли в груди и о том, насколько он глуп, что влюбился в такого известного парня. 

_— Там столько людей, — пробормотал Крис, глядя в окно лимузина._

_— Как всегда. — Крис нервно качал ногой, вся его непринуждённость была напускной, и Себастьян положил руку на его колено. — Дыши, Крис. У тебя всё отлично._

_— Перестань меня опекать._

_— Перестань быть козлом. Я знаю, что ты нервничаешь. Это нормально — нервничать. Просто… не забывай дышать и улыбайся, и если я буду тебе нужен… ты знаешь._

_Крис наконец перестал ёрзать. Он смотрел на руку Себастьяна на своём колене с нечитаемым выражением лица, пока Себ не убрал её._

_Но затем Крис нервно и ласково улыбнулся и сказал:_

_— Ага. Хорошо. Спасибо._

_Сделал глубокий вдох и вышел в толпу._

Сейчас он что-то шепчет на ухо своей спутнице, и та смеётся. Крис с улыбкой отвечает ей: — Я знаю, верно?

Крис выигрывает награду. В лимузине по дороге сюда он заметил, что это просто конкурс популярности, но когда объявляют его имя, он искренне улыбается, так, что вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, и Себастьян хлопает громче всех. 

Крис произносит профессиональную, остроумную и лишь самую малость нахальную речь и, вернувшись на свое место, ухмыляясь, целует свою спутницу.

Когда Себ открывает для них дверцу лимузина, то пытается не думать о прошлых выходных, когда они с Крисом напились и так много раз сыграли в гонки «Радужная Дорога», что с ними случился приступ неконтролируемого смеха. 

Ему нужно научиться помнить о том, что он — бизнес-актив.

***

После этого Себастьян старается вести себя разумно, хорошо заботится о Крисе и держится в стороне. Он следит за тем, чтобы Крис ел, проверяет электронные письма от фанатов, по-прежнему неустанно бдителен на каждой пресс-конференции и каждой церемонии награждения.

В конце концов, он чертовски хорош в своей работе.

Рождественская вечеринка оказывается по-настоящему весёлой. Она проходит в доме Криса, и так как остальные актёры и съёмочная группа хорошо знают Себа, он в итоге присоединяется к гостям вместо того чтобы находится с наёмными работниками. В гоголь-моголь постоянно подливают алкоголь, и сейчас все люди вокруг кажутся Себастьяну хорошими. Он даже позволяет себе разок-другой улыбнуться. 

Он обменивается рукопожатием с одним из своих бывших «приятелей с привилегиями», и им с Себом удается разговаривать друг с другом дружелюбно. Себастьян делает всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать Криса, и у него в основном получается, за исключением того, что Крис выглядит охренительно прекрасно в идиотском рождественском свитере, который на нём надет.

— Ты с ним? — спрашивает Брэд, когда замечает взгляд Себастьяна.

— Не-а.

— А хочешь?

— Да. Но… ты знаешь.

— Да, приятель. Я понимаю. — Он дружески пихает Себа плечом и милосердно меняет тему.

Последняя группа гостей уходит около часа ночи, и для них это рано, но большинству актёров нужно успеть на самолёты в ближайшие несколько часов. Брэд уходит одним из последних, на прощание крепко обняв Себастьяна. 

— Береги себя, Стэн.

— Ты тоже, — устало хмыкает Себ в его плечо и машет, пока гости, спотыкаясь, бредут по подъездной дорожке. 

Себастьян осознаёт, что он прискорбно трезв и, несмотря на то, что он сегодня не на службе, продолжает быть начеку, просто на всякий случай. Когда он превратился в такого занудного придурка?

Он бросает пустые бутылки в мешок для мусора, когда Крис заходит на кухню, покусывая губу.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Себ и одновременно с этим Крис произносит: 

— Откуда ты знаешь этого парня?

Удивленно моргнув, Себастьян говорит правду, возвращаясь к уборке. 

— Мы были вместе некоторое время. Он хороший парень.

— Ты трахался с ним?

— Э-э… да? Пару раз. — Себастьян успевает очистить весь стол в тишине, которая следует за этим, и когда он наконец поворачивается к Крису, тот выглядит разозлённым. — Почему тебя это волнует? — Себастьян пожимает плечами.

— Я… я не… — Крис беспомощно смотрит на свои руки.

— Ты не должен ревновать, — выплёвывает Себастьян, удивляя их обоих. — Ты трахнул девушку за моей спиной в грёбаном лимузине. Ты не должен… — Его трясёт так сильно, что он полагает, что ему лучше уйти, пока он не наговорил глупостей.

— Но ты не...

— Я не — что, Крис? Ты мне не нравишься? — раздражённо продолжает он. — Не нравишься. Ты меня с ума сводишь.

— Пошёл ты на хуй, Стэн. 

У Криса в самом деле разочарованный вид?

— Ты блядское произведение искусства, — грубо произносит Себ, уронив на пол мешок с мусором и делая шаг вперед к Крису, который стоит на пороге в своём нелепом свитере. — Ты об этом знаешь? Ты весь такой милый и странный, и потрясающий, и ты даже, блядь, не _совершаешь ошибок_ , ты позволил мне увидеть эту сложную, невероятную сверхновую звезду, которая сияет у тебя в голове, а затем ждёшь от меня, что я буду держать дистанцию? Это, блядь, просто нечестно.

— Нечестно? — кричит Крис.

— Что ты не можешь принадлежать мне! Что я не могу, _блядь, стать ближе_. — Он наклоняется вперед, и его грудь в нескольких сантиметрах от груди Криса. — Но ты не можешь быть моим. 

— Быть твоим? — Сейчас это тихий шёпот, и Себ стоит и смотрит, так что он замечает, как во взгляде Криса что-то просто… щёлкает. 

Крис преодолевает расстояние между ними с такой силой, что Себ тихо стонет, удивлённый собственным возбуждением. Руки движутся будто сами по себе, и он изо всех сил вцепляется в Криса, а когда в лёгких заканчивается воздух, Себастьян отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и смотрит на Криса широко раскрытыми глазами. 

Тот выглядит великолепно: щёки залиты румянцем, одежда измята. Он ничего не говорит, но в его взгляде всё равно горит вызов.

Себ должен вести себя разумно. Он и так уже по уши увяз, играя с огнем, у него крутой вид, но его сердце, которое он прячет, трепещет, словно бумажное, и Крис может раздавить его одним движением. Но несмотря на всю эту хрень, которую он себе твердит, самосохранение на самом деле никогда не было одной из его сильных сторон, поэтому Себ снова прижимается ртом ко рту Криса, не торопясь. Особенно если сейчас у него есть шанс сделать всё, что хотелось, то он должен сохранить в памяти каждую черточку Криса Эванса, преклониться перед каждой его отличительной особенностью.

Спотыкаясь, они отступают, и Себ прижимает его к дверному косяку, но Крис сжимает в кулаках его свитер и тащит Себастьяна к дивану. 

Себастьян толкает Криса вниз, ухмыляясь, когда тот подпрыгивает на диванных подушках, прежде чем оседлать его колени, обхватывает ладонями лицо и снова целует, грубо и глубоко, и так долго, что у них обоих стояк в джинсах, и когда Себ отодвигается, зрелище перед его глазами выбивает землю у него из-под ног. 

Крис улыбается, но у него такой вид, словно он потерпел катастрофу, и дело даже не в том, что Себастьян взлохматил ему волосы, или что его рот влажный и красный. Он возбужден так сильно, как не был ни с одной из тех женщин, с которыми его видел Себ. Крис не выглядит спокойным и собранным. Не выглядит обходительным.

Он тяжело дышит. Его руки немного дрожат. Он настолько чертовски сексуален, что Себ не может сдержаться и срывает этот фантастически ужасный рождественский свитер через голову Криса.

— Ты тоже, — задушенно произносит Крис, и Себ ухмыляется, подчиняясь. Безумие на мгновение прекращается, когда Крис шарит руками по телу Себастьяна, широко распахнув глаза. Он начинает с ключиц Себастьяна, а затем легкими, словно пёрышко, прикосновениями ласкает его грудь, живот; у Себастьяна от этого мурашки по коже.

— Блядь, ты невероятный, — шепчет он, и Себ смущённо улыбается. Крис проводит сильными пальцами по его рёбрам, затем касается бёдер, глядя на него с благоговением, и до Себа доходит, что хоть он сам часто видел Криса без рубашки, на нём самом при этом всегда было по меньшей мере два слоя одежды. Когда на смену пальцам Криса приходит его язык, Себ думает, что, может, ему стоит почаще ходить раздетым, и откидывает голову назад, растворяясь в ощущении влажного бархата, скользящего по его груди, затем по шее, а после снова вниз, когда Крис осторожно прихватывает зубами его сосок. 

— Чёрт, Крис, — выдыхает он, вскидывая бедра, и Крис под ним стонет и на ощупь тянется к молнии на его джинсах. 

— Сними, — бормочет Крис, и Себ соскальзывает с его колен, чтобы встать. Первое инстинктивное побуждение — сорвать с себя всю одежду как можно быстрее, чтобы снова вернуться к тому, чтобы сводить с ума этого потрясающего мужчину, но затем он видит, как Крис смотрит на него, изогнув уголок рта, чуть припухшего после укусов Себа. Он, блядь, весь светится, чистое удовольствие танцует в его глазах, открытое, всеобъемлющее и счастливое, какого Себастьян никогда не видел у него перед камерами. 

Эта улыбка что-то переворачивает в Себастьяне, вырывает ему сердце через горло, но он ни секунды не хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Он медленно стаскивает с себя джинсы и ногой отбрасывает их в сторону, но оставляет боксеры. У Себастьяна стоит так сильно, что на откуп воображению не остаётся ничего. С терпением, которого на самом деле нет, Себ подходит к Крису, становится между раздвинутых ног и кладёт его ладони себе на живот, направляя их под резинку своих боксеров. 

С таким видом, словно ему вручили подарок, Крис медленно сдвигает боксеры вниз по бёдрам Себа, и звук, который Крис издает, когда высвобождает его член, заставляет Себастьяна обхватить себя рукой и снова скользнуть на колени Криса.

Крис облизывает свою ладонь и обхватывает рукой оба их члена, и Себастьян, вздрогнув, прижимается к нему ещё теснее, но Крис бросает взгляд вниз и шепчет: 

— Пожалуйста.

Себ охватывает пальцами руку Криса и они двигаются вместе, небрежно и неистово, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами. 

— Себ… — выдыхает Крис.

— Я знаю, малыш.

— Ты такой…

— Я тебя понял.

— Я не могу… я…

— Кончи для меня, Крис. — Это команда, если он в жизни слышал хоть одну, и Крис немедленно подчиняется.

Крис дрожит и мышцы Себа временно объявили мораторий на движения, так что они остаются на месте, дыша одним воздухом на двоих. 

— Себ, ты охуенный.

Он не может этого слышать, Крис на самом деле не имеет это в виду, но Себастьяну слишком хорошо, чтобы портить момент. 

— И ты тоже, здоровяк.

— Я не шучу. 

Себастьян отодвигается на крохотное расстояние, чтобы видеть лицо Криса целиком.

— Как и я, Крис. Хотел тебя целую вечность, и ты такой талантливый, такой сексуальный… — Крис издает короткий отрывистый звук, но Себ продолжает. — Лучше, чем я представлял себе, а поверь мне, я представлял, — подмигнув, заканчивает он. 

— Да? — Крис кажется благодарным, что можно зацепится за эту легкомысленную фразу, но потом отказывается от этой мысли, чтобы сказать то, что на самом деле хочет. — Ты останешься на ночь?

Себ может дать ему это, этот момент уязвимости, он чересчур влюблённо проводит большим пальцем по губам Криса и шепчет:

— Ох, Крис. Конечно.

***

— Наслаждаешься? — угрюмо бормочет Себ. Скарлетт безжалостна. 

— Конечно. Ты его уже трахнул?

— Господи.

— Что? Тебя внезапно оскорбляет моя честность?

— Нет! Нет. И нет, мы этого не делали.

— Блядь. — Она кажется обеспокоенной. 

— Что? Что — «блядь»?

— Тебе нравится этот парень.

— Я сказал тебе это несколько месяцев назад.

— Нет. Несколько месяцев назад ты сказал мне, что он горячий.

— Всё ещё. Настоящее время.

— Теперь он тебе нравится.

— Конечно.

— Ты его хочешь.

— Я лишь сказал…

— Ты любишь этого парнишку, Себастьян Стэн?

Они знают друг друга достаточно давно, поэтому его молчание — намного более прямой ответ, чем всё, что он мог бы сказать. 

***

— Ты слишком много думаешь.

— Нет.

— Да. Перестань думать. У тебя всё отлично с координацией. Просто… почувствуй это.

— Это какая-то хипповская херня, Себ. «Почувствуй это», ага, поцелуй меня в зад. 

— Имей в виду, я могу, если ты хочешь, — дразнит его Себастьян, скользит ладонью вниз по бедру Криса и шлепает его по заднице. 

— Охренительно отвлекает.

— Это как чечётка.

— Не считая того, что это совершенно на неё не похоже. 

Ситуация, на самом деле, из ряда вон выходящая. Крис должен научиться танцевать вальс для сцены, в которой он будет сниматься завтра, и он откладывал это до самого последнего момента. После того, как вчера он ударился в панику, и Себ предложил научить его танцевать, Крис спросил, откуда он это умеет. Себастьяна ещё ребенком научила этому мама, и это умение пригождалось ему чаще, чем он мог бы подумать. Повисла странная пауза, когда Крис просто молча смотрел на него с благоговением, и его дыхание стало чуточку быстрее, до тех пор, пока Себ не мог больше этого выносить и быстро потащил его за собой, заставляя подняться на ноги. Он не заслужил того, чтобы на него так смотрели. Хотя это волнующее ощущение — быть тем, кто учит Криса, блядь, Эванса танцевать.

— Ты хочешь научиться танцевать чёртов вальс или нет?

— Хочу? Нет. Должен? К сожалению. Так что показывай.

Себастьян пару раз пытается, но Крис застыл, как долбаная статуя. Однако спорить бесполезно, и, так как он блестящий стратег, Себастьян собирается попробовать кое-что другое. 

— У тебя самые сексуальные руки, что я видел.

— Что?

— Это правда. А я знаток. 

Крис краснеет. Значит, Себастьян на верном пути. Он переносит вес тела с одной ноги на другую, прижимая Криса к себе.

— А твои глаза? В смысле, блядь. Как я могу сказать тебе «нет», когда ты смотришь на меня своими прекрасными глазами?

— Блядь, ты заткнёшься?

Себ качает головой и делает ещё один шаг. Крис рефлекторно следует за ним.

— Не могу. Когда ты в смокинге, то сражаешь наповал, но когда на тебе джинсы и свитер, в этом тоже что-то есть, что-то такое же сексуальное, может, даже больше. Ты кажешься мягче, более податливым. — Ещё один шаг. — Если тебе когда-нибудь будет нужно меня в чём-то убедить, надень этот синий свитер, и я сделаю всё, что захочешь.

— Я запомню. Ты сейчас продаёшь свои торговые секреты, — поддразнивает Крис, следуя за Себом, когда тот делает ещё несколько шагов.

— Это того стоит.

— Почему?

— Ну, во-первых, ты великолепен, когда краснеешь, — что Крис незамедлительно делает ещё раз, — и, во-вторых, я выиграл. Ты танцуешь вальс. 

Действительно, Крис с легкостью следует за движениями Себа, его тело расслабленное и гибкое. Он смотрит на Себа так, словно в нём есть что-то волшебное, но ничего подобного. Если уж на то пошло, он просто трус. 

Но они продолжают танцевать, смеясь и флиртуя, ещё несколько песен, пока Крис не начинает распускать руки. Он властно сжимает бедро Себастьяна, и блеск в его глазах заставляет Себа немного нервничать. 

— Что?

— Что? — нарочито невинно переспрашивает Крис.

— Почему у тебя такое лицо?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Крис! — резко произносит Себ, но в ответ получает лишь пожатие плечами и ещё восемнадцать шагов вальса. Они оказываются близко к стене гостиной, но когда Себ пытается направить их в сторону, Крис толкает его к стене. 

— Не двигайся.

— Иди на хуй.

— В один прекрасный день. Но сейчас, Себастьян, я тебе отсосу.

— О мой бог, — выдыхает Себ и откидывает голову назад, стукаясь о стену.

Крис не шутит, и быстро становится очевидным, что Себ не первый мужчина, с которым он был. Себастьян не уверен, что чувствует из-за этого, но когда Крис берёт его член в свой горячий жадный рот, он обнаруживает, что у него не осталось достаточно клеток мозга, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. 

Сначала Себастьян старается зажмуриться, уверенный, что от потрясающей картинки перед глазами кончит позорно быстро, и в течение нескольких минут ему это удаётся, но затем Крис издаёт эти чертовы звуки, хныкающие стоны, которые исходят из его груди, и которые Себ может ощущать своим членом, и он теряет свою решимость. 

Крис стоит на коленях у его ног, щёки покраснели, волосы откинуты со лба, и он смотрит на Себастьяна, почти не моргая. Вот что его заводит: эти большие голубые глаза и пристальное внимание такого сильного мужчины, и у Себа подгибаются колени. 

Крис вскидывает руку и прижимает бёдра Себа к стене, умопомрачительно сильно, и Себ рад этому, потому что его трясёт. Затуманенным взглядом он может видеть, что член Криса болезненно твёрд в его джинсах. 

— Расстегни молнию, — велит Себ, и Крис стонет. — Сейчас. 

Крису наконец удается неуклюже нашарить свободной рукой пуговицу и расстегнуть её, и, хотя Себастьян больше ничего не говорил, он достаёт член.

— Хорошо, такой охуительно красивый. Потрогай себя.

Крис теперь красный, как свёкла, от смущения или возбуждения, но Себ не унимается.

— Давай, Крис. Хочу посмотреть на тебя. 

Когда Крис, стоящий перед ним на коленях, наконец, подчиняется, Себ чувствует, как его рот на секунду расслабляется, но затем он снова возвращается к своему занятию с удвоенным пылом.

— Бля-ядь, Крис, я так долго не продержусь. — И он не сдерживается. Мгновения растягиваются на годы, когда Себастьян c криком кончает, и Крис наконец позволяет ему упасть на колени. Рот у Криса припухший и невероятно красивый, и он так близко, широко открытые глаза, неровное дыхание, дёргающиеся бёдра. Он смотрит на Себа и развратно стонет: — Себастьян…

Это словно молитва, и Себ наклоняется к нему, яростно целуя, и Крис кончает, долго и сильно. А потом, задыхаясь, прислоняется к груди Себа. Крис смущённо поднимает глаза и бормочет:

— Спасибо за то, что позволил мне.

Себ фыркает. 

— О, конечно же, — дразнит он. — Никаких проблем.

*** 

— А что насчёт вашей личной жизни, мистер Эванс? На недавней церемонии награждения мы видели вас вместе с прелестной Лили Коллинс. У вас роман?

Крис учтиво и уверенно улыбается.

— Нет, нет, Лили хороший друг. 

— Есть ли кто-то особенный в вашей жизни?

Себ стоит в стороне, но не настолько далеко, чтобы не заметить, как на секунду лицо Криса каменеет, но затем его губы расплываются в мальчишеской улыбке, и он подмигивает журналистке.

— Я думаю, меня может быть слишком много, чтобы один человек мог с этим справиться, понимаете?

Она очаровательно смеётся, и интервью продолжается.

Себ аккуратно выбрасывает из головы лишние мысли и переключается в боевой режим.

***

— Себ?

— Мм?

— Ты в порядке?

Себастьян, моргнув, поворачивается к Крису.

— Да, — говорит он, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире. 

Он не в порядке. Вообще нисколько. Настоящий Крис Эванс — не контрол-фрик с безукоризненными манерами. Он ласковый, бесхитростный и сексуальный. Он опьяняет, вызывает привыкание, и Себастьян сейчас видит его с этой стороны почти каждый день, когда они за закрытыми дверями раздевалок, или в спокойные моменты в лимузине, или когда они устраиваются на диване. Хуже всего то, что если бы Себастьян никогда этого не узнал, всё было бы намного проще. Если бы он сохранял чёртову дистанцию, он бы был в порядке. 

На самом деле, это даже не самая худшая часть. Себастьян уверен в том, что ему придётся превратиться в робота, чтобы избежать разбитого сердца и всех этих чувств, но он всё равно не стал бы ничего менять в их с Крисом отношениях и с радостью пережил бы свою влюблённость снова — и это гораздо хуже.

— Ладно. — Крис натянуто улыбается. — Хочешь вернуться ко мне домой?

Себастьян мгновение обдумывает это. Он не должен. Это лишь причинит боль.

— Хорошо. 

Они заказывают пиццу, включают телевизор и Себастьяну, несмотря на грустное настроение, на самом деле не хочется прекращать трогать Криса, так что когда тот тянется к нему, Себ подаётся навстречу. Однако он оказывается недостаточно быстрым, и с ухмылкой Крис опускается на него сверху. 

На заднем плане тихо бормочет телевизор, и прямо сейчас уже сотня разносчиков пиццы может стоять на пороге, трезвоня в дверной звонок, и он бы не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания, потому что Крис… Крис…

Опираясь на локти, он смотрит на Себастьяна сверху вниз с таким теплом, такой нежностью. Себ крепко сжимает его бёдра, задаваясь вопросом, почему у него внезапно жжёт глаза, когда Крис нежно пропускает через пальцы его волосы, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его.

В поцелуе нет никакой торопливости, никакой тревожности, но это отнюдь не делает его менее чувственным. Губы Криса ласкают Себастьяна почти целомудренно, когда тот бережно держит большими пальцами его голову. Себ не чувствует себя в ловушке, прижатый телом другого мужчины. Он чувствует себя в безопасности. На своём месте. 

У него вырывается вздох, и Крис улыбается, прижимаясь к его рту.

— Ты издаешь прекрасные звуки, — шепчет он, и Себ насмешливо фыркает. – Серьёзно, Себастьян. Ты очаровательный.

 _Недостаточно очаровательный. В конце концов тебе наскучит._

Его спасает звонок в дверь, хотя Себ готов поклясться, что перед тем, как Крис встаёт, в его красивых голубых глазах мелькает грусть. 

В конечном итоге они оказываются на ковре в гостиной, съев так много пиццы, что едва могут пошевелиться, и Себу нравится, что Крис себе это позволяет. Он рад, что сам тоже может это делать. 

Под бормотание телевизора они час или около того лениво болтают о разных вещах, о работе, о политике, о семье Себастьяна и их реакции на его сексуальные предпочтения, так что это нельзя назвать резкой сменой темы, когда Себ спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь о своей ориентации?

Он не ищет повод для ссоры, ему просто любопытно, кем себя считает Крис и какие у него планы на будущее. Не то чтобы они когда-либо говорили о дальнейшем развитии их отношений, и Себ решил не спрашивать об этом, но вопрос кажется подходящим, чтобы выяснить и это тоже.

Краем глаза Себастьян замечает, как напрягается Крис.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Это странно, потому что он кажется разозлённым, но здесь есть что-то ещё. Надежда?

— Просто любопытно.

Крис медленно отвечает, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово:

— Просто. Любопытно?

— Да? — теперь Себ приходит в замешательство и приподнимается на локте, чтобы лучше видеть Криса.

— Это не твое собачье дело. — Это, в общем-то, так, но тон Криса настолько резкий, что Себ вздрагивает.

— Господи. Остынь.

— Пошёл ты.

Себастьян садится, его внезапно окатывает холодом. 

— Крис, в чём проблема?

— Проблема? Нет у меня никакой проблемы. Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я всем рассказал о своей ориентации или что? — Он спрашивает разрешения?

Себ не может ответить на этот вопрос, не может сказать ему, что с этим делать. Или он мог бы, но тогда ему пришлось бы открыть всю глубину своей привязанности, чего он хотел избежать, привязанности, которая Крису была не нужна. Но он не собирается лгать. Прикусив губу, он пытается придумать как выкрутиться, когда Крис делает это ненужным.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы люди знали о нас? — Это обвинение, и Себ должен думать о том, что он говорит, тщательно подобрать слова, но единственное, что приходит ему на ум, это то, что он в течение нескольких месяцев говорил себе и Скарлетт.

— Не знал, что были какие-то «мы».

Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так холодно, но в комнате застывает всё — воздух, дыхание, и сам Крис.

— Убирайся.

Себастьян хочет спросить:

— Что?

Хочет попросить:

— Не делай этого.

Хочет сказать Крису, что только то, что они не вместе, не означает, что они не должны быть.

Но, возможно, так будет лучше. В какой-то момент Крис бы осознал, насколько ниже него Себастьян находится на социальной лестнице, что он просто мальчишка, который вырос, защищаясь от других детей, которые насмехались над ним из-за его акцента, отбиваясь от хулиганов, которые не понимали вещей, если те отличались от того, что они знали, и в конце концов просто стал в этом хорош. Так что на самом деле Крис оказывает ему услугу, и это простой выход из ситуации. Это прощание. 

Себастьян знает, что это к лучшему, но всё равно собирает свои вещи и уходит, не сказав ни слова. Это не значит, что он не уверен в своём решении. Однако в том, что он способен говорить без слёз, Себ уверен намного меньше.

***

— Себастьян.

— Мистер Эванс, — сдержанно отвечает он по телефону. Он принял решение. Нет необходимости делать это более трудным.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — голос Криса звучит так же ровно.

— Я хотел бы поставить в известность о своём уходе через две недели. Я представил документы вашему агенту вместе со списком рекомендаций и информацией для замены.

— Ты увольняешься? — Теперь в голосе Криса звучат эмоции, но Себ не знает, какие. 

— Да, сэр.

Он должен сделать это, но Себастьян просто не ожидал услышать двойной звуковой сигнал, означающий конец вызова. Крис повесил трубку. 

***

— Скарлетт? — Молчание на другом конце телефона не похоже на неё.

— Ты уходишь?

— Это всё вышло из-под контроля.

— Отношения или твои чувства?

— Не было никаких отношений, Скарлетт. Я говорил тебе это с самого начала.

— Ты и себе это говорил. Жаль, что никто из нас тебе не поверил. 

Он вздыхает. Он позвонил не для того, чтобы ему читали лекцию. Двухнедельная вечеринка жалости к себе подходит к концу, и он почти онемел от горя. Он не искал другую работу, хотя должен был.

— Себастьян.

— Скарлетт, поговорим позже. 

Она позволяет ему сорваться с крючка. Должно быть, он звучал ужасно. Обычно она никогда так не делает.

В любом случае ему пора идти, его ждёт мероприятие, на котором он в последний раз будет присутствовать в качестве телохранителя Криса Эванса. Завтра Себастьян станет безработным с разбитым сердцем.

Это престижная церемония награждения, и Себ рад, что он всё ещё здесь. Это высокий риск, множество вероятностей, что что-то пойдёт не так. К тому же, он никогда не упустит возможности увидеть Криса в костюме.

За последние две недели они были вместе на нескольких мероприятиях. На каждом из них Себастьян сканирует взглядом толпу. Крис иногда смотрит на него, но Себ старается никогда не оглядываться. Они не разговаривают.

У Себастьяна в голове без конца крутится: «Это к лучшему, это к лучшему, это к лучшему…».

Вообще-то, несколько дней назад Крис пытался поговорить с ним во время фотосессии. Он сказал: 

— Себастьян.

И Себ ответил:

— Да, сэр. 

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — мягко отчитал его Крис, но Себ только кивнул и спросил: — Что вам нужно, сэр?

Крис ничего не ответил, но его рука дрожала, когда он подписывал для кого-то фотографию. Себастьяну невыносимо хотелось успокоить его. Но нет. Теперь это не его работа. Теперь? Это никогда ею не было.

Поэтому сегодня он входит в зал вслед за Крисом и провожает его к его столику. Когда Себ начинает двигаться к своему посту у стены, Крис крепко сжимает пальцами его запястье.

— Себастьян. — У него уставший голос. Себ выдергивает руку и немедленно начинает скучать по теплу чужого прикосновения. — Что бы ни случилось… не… не уходи, хорошо?

Себастьян оскорблённо отворачивается.

— Я бы никогда так не сделал.

Крис пожимает плечами.

— Ты сделал так раньше.

Разозлённый и измученный, Себ резко бросает: — Ты мне сказал, — и быстро уходит. 

Вечер тянется бесконечно. Место на запястье Себастьяна, до которого дотронулась рука Криса, не перестаёт покалывать. Он хочет плакать. Он хочет, чтобы завтра уже наступило. Он хочет напиться. Он хочет вернуться в прошлое, до того, как он всё проебал.

Объявляют номинацию, в которой выдвинут Крис, и это резко возвращает Себа к настоящему моменту. Толпу охватывает напряжение, когда зачитывают список кандидатов, и перед тем, как объявляют победителя, повисает настолько тяжёлая пауза, что Себ совершенно уверен, что у него перестаёт биться сердце.

Он абсолютно не удивлён и до глубины души взволнован, когда называют имя Криса, и усмехается и показывает ему большой палец, когда Крис идет к сцене. Крис улыбается ему в ответ, смущённо, не похоже на себя, не воплощённое очарование, а просто Крис, такой, какой он есть, ласковый, бесхитростный и возбуждённый. Себ вопросительно вскидывает голову, но Крис уже взбегает по ступенькам на сцену. 

Он с благодарностью принимает награду, сияя, но когда подходит к микрофону, его улыбка становится напряжённой, и он делает глубокий вдох. 

— Спасибо. Огромное вам спасибо. Это честь получить эту награду, особенно когда другие номинанты настолько впечатляют. — Его голос звучит немного странно, и Себ подходит ближе, просто на тот случай, если Крис запаникует или что-то ещё. 

— Я… я должен поблагодарить всех, кто принял участие в создании этого фильма, за то, что благодаря им я выгляжу так хорошо. — По залу прокатывается смех. — И я прошу у них прощения за то, что не благодарю каждого из них по отдельности, потому что хоть этот фильм и эта работа очень важны, мне нужно это время, чтобы сказать кое-что гораздо важнее. 

Себастьян хмурится так сильно, что у него болит лицо, когда он борется с чувством, которое зарождается в его груди, то ли тошнота, то ли надежда, он правда не знает.

Повисает тяжёлая, наполненная ожиданием тишина. 

— Я хочу использовать эту возможность, чтобы публично объявить, что я бисексуал, по двум причинам. — Раздаётся несколько охов, и Себастьян видит, как Крис сжимает побелевшими пальцами края трибуны, но никто его не прерывает. — Во-первых, я хочу использовать эту возможность, чтобы открыто выразить свою солидарность с ЛГБТ-сообществом. Мы существуем. Мы важны. Мы не стремимся выделиться и не просим внимания к себе. Мы любим тех, кого любим, и никто не должен за это извиняться. — Зал разражается оглушительными аплодисментами, кто-то свистит. — И это подводит меня к причине номер два. Я… эм… я влюбился недавно. В потрясающего мужчину. И если он оказался настолько глуп, что стал со мной встречаться, я хочу, чтобы он получил что-то взамен за то, что выбрал своим бойфрендом самого нелепого контрол-фрика на планете. Так что. Я благодарен вам за эту невероятную награду и посвящаю её всему ЛГБТ-сообществу и человеку, который помог мне набраться смелости и занять своё место в нём. Я люблю тебя, Себ.

Он ухмыляется и сбегает вниз по ступенькам.

Себ, в отличие от переполненного энергией Криса, совершенно неподвижно застыл на месте, слёзы текут по его лицу. Зал сходит с ума, шум стоит такой, словно что-то взорвалось, но Себ может думать только о том, как смотрит на него Крис, подходящий всё ближе.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спрашивает он, берёт в ладони лицо Себастьяна и вытирает слезы большими пальцами.

Себ качает головой и несколько раз пытается начать говорить, но каждый раз вздрагивает всем телом или всхлипывает, пока, наконец, ему не удаётся выплюнуть:

— Ты мудак.

Крис закатывает глаза и улыбается, но Себастьян может разглядеть за этим нервозность.

— Останемся пожинать лавры или пойдём домой? — предлагает он, пожимая плечами.

— Домой, — эхом повторяет Себастьян. — Можем мы? Пойти домой? — Он старается произнести это так, чтобы «мы» было слышно.

Крис целует его так сильно, что они стукаются зубами, затем берёт за руку, и они выходят из зала. 

***

Один год спустя

— Блядь-блядь-блядь-блядь, поверить не могу, что позволил тебе уговорить меня на это. О чём ты думал? О чём я думал? — Крис лежит на спине на их кровати, закрыв руками лицо, и психует. 

Себастьян может сказать Крису, что он — потрясающий актёр. Может сказать ему, что они будут вместе почти весь день, что Себ пойдет с ним на читку сценария для моральной поддержки. Может повторить ему то, что сказал в тот день в кофейне — что Крису нужно больше верить в себя. Но Себастьян на самом деле — очень тактильный парень, а Крису иногда нужно, чтобы кто-то вытащил его из собственных мыслей.

Стоя у кровати, Себ хватает Криса за щиколотку и с силой дёргает. Крис взвизгивает как девчонка, но у него нет времени что-то сказать, потому что Себ переворачивает его на живот и укладывает к себе на колени. Себ дёргает вниз к коленям тренировочные штаны Криса, и до Криса наконец доходит, что он собирается сделать. 

— Блядь, детка. Серьёзно? Мне же работать через два часа. 

Себ усмехается и сжимает его задницу. 

— Любопытно, сколько раз я смогу заставить тебя кончить за два часа.

Крис стонет и роняет голову на руки. Более серьёзно Себастьян продолжает:

— Я не могу позволить тебе пойти на работу, если ты забыл, как ты прекрасен. Какой ты невероятный. — Он проводит языком от яиц Криса до его поясницы. А затем обратно вниз к его входу. — Не могу позволить тебе забыть об этом. 

— Себ, — скулит Крис, и Себастьян стонет от желания в его голосе.

— Я знаю, дорогой, я понял тебя.

Он понимает. Точно знает, что нужно Крису. Себ раскрывает его своим языком, а затем пальцами, медленно и мокро. Руки Себастьяна ни на секунду не прекращают танцевать на коже Криса, царапая, поглаживая, играя на нём, словно на музыкальном инструменте. Когда Крис весь мокрый и может только хныкать. Себ, наконец, трахает его, подводит его к грани, но не позволяет перейти через неё в течение почти целого часа. Крис попеременно то проклинает его, то умоляет, и то и другое звучит как музыка для ушей Себа. Когда Крис почти доходит до предела, его дыхание становится резким и прерывистым, и Себастьян беспокоится, что он вырубится, поэтому как только он замечает эти судорожные вздохи, он переворачивает Криса на спину, сгибая его почти пополам и устраивая его ноги у себя на плечах.

Крис охуительно красивый такой, потный, отчаянный. Уязвимый. Честный.

Крис продолжает повторять имя Себа, и Себастьян говорит ему, какой он потрясающий, насколько он хорош, и истина этих слов достигает их обоих. Он хочет, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше, но в конце концов оказывается, что это Себастьяна захлёстывают ощущения. Крис слишком совершенный, слишком прекрасный, и Себ чувствует, что его глаза увлажняются от переполняющей его любви и благодарности. Оргазм накрывает их обоих одновременно, Крис кричит, когда кончает, а Себ стискивает зубы и прижимается лбом к груди Криса…

В конце концов они выбираются из кровати и идут в душ. Себ готовит завтрак, Крис проглядывает сценарий, они едят, стоя у стола, прижимаясь бедром к бедру. Полчаса спустя Себ надевает пальто и протягивает руку:

— Ты готов, Капитан Америка?

Крис смеётся и сжимает его ладонь.

— А ты?

— Детка, я родился готовым ко всему, — нахально отвечает Себ, и они идут к двери. Это неправда. Для этого потребовалось тридцать лет и упрямый Адонис, который отказался оставить его в покое. Он не родился готовым ко всему. Но сейчас стал таким.


End file.
